


Enlightenment (FiKi version)

by ArtyMissK



Series: Poems, Mathoms & Other Things [10]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drunk Dwarves, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4113058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtyMissK/pseuds/ArtyMissK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just realised it loosely fits the Imagine Fili needing to be a little drunk to be able to confess his feelings for you imagine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enlightenment (FiKi version)

**Author's Note:**

> Standard disclosures apply, I own neither the Hobbit or LOTR. (Well except a rather nerdy collection of the books and movies!)

The hunting party of Thorin Oakenshield had come to rest in a small human village under the pretence of gathering supplies, which just happened to coincide with waiting out a rain storm, before returning to Erid Luin with their spoils.

 

Of course stopping to gather supplies is actually dwarven code for _‘I fancy a drink’_ which means finding a tavern, the ones run by men are usually given some sort of ridiculous name, there’s one in the village of Bree called _The Prancing Pony_ and other taverns include but are not limited to _The Laughing Dog, The Jolly Taxpayer_ and _The Drunken Duck_ , the youngest of Durin’s heirs are currently sat in a darkened corner of _The Castle_ \- oddly enough though, most call it _The Jim And Dragon_. Why does it have two names? you may ask yourself, well it's because Jim is the man who owns it and his wife…well, lets say she isn’t exactly a wallflower, anyway, Fili and Kili have for sometime been hiding from Dwalin and their uncle Thorin, promising to be in their rooms early so that there is a chance to catch something before they have to head home, that all changed however when they caught sight of The Castles rather lovely barmaid.

 

“Brother stop being silly and talk to her.”

 

“I will in my own time.”

 

The ‘her’ in question is currently sitting next to their friend Ori, who has been travelling with his older brother (not the respectable one, the pointy one) going over that pretty drawing book of his “Why do the women always go for him?” asks one brother, trying his hardest not to pout.

 

“I think they think that he’s ‘cute’.” answers the other, although he too is ever so slightly confused.

 

“Cute?”

 

“Yeah they, the women, they use that word a lot.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Everything’s ‘cute’ birds, puppies, clouds, their dresses, their friends dresses…and apparently…Ori.”

 

“Tell me what else do you know about human women, spare nothing.”

 

Several drinks later, once one brother has enlightened the other about the ways of women, they hear a shout from a small, strange looking man who they assume must be Jim “Closing time, pay up and clear out!”

 

“Talk to her brother, before she gets away. Remember what I told you to do and say.”

 

Summoning all his strength he walks as gracefully as a drunk dwarf can and approaches ‘her’, the woman who has so quickly captivated him.

 

“Oh, master dwarf…are you alright?” the young woman asks the swaying darrow, although when he fails to answer she simply bends down into his eye line, that’s better at least he’s focusing again – even if he is staring blatantly down her dress, the drink colouring his cheeks.

 

“I wuv you!” he says suddenly, forgetting everything his brother had told him to say, before fainting at the barmaids feet.

 

“He never was much good at holding his drink.” Kili says quietly to himself, moving to settle their bill, before scooping his brother off of the tavern floor, apologising to the woman and leaving.

 

~

**Author's Note:**

> This was tweaked for FiKi4ever who left a comment on the Balin/Dwalin version :)
> 
> I actually prefer this version!…p.s The Castle happens to be my local and yes it is also known as the Jim and Dragon :)


End file.
